esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Agent
= Agent = EsperCorp relies on voluntary researchers, or agents, to conduct exciting field research with ANCHOR devices. Agents can complete missions and bounties for shards and tokens, catch Espers to build a team, and collect a wide variety of items. Role of an EsperCorp agent In the words of Scott McDouglas to prospective agents: Hey guys, Scott here. I’m EsperCorp’s Chief Engineer, and I just wanted to fill you in on your role in the EsperCorp process. We are only a small team of scientists, and it will take some time before we become recognized by the “legitimate” scientific community. That’s why we need you, Agents of EsperCorp, to help us with our research. Different Espers exist all over the world, and with ANCHOR we can catalogue the Espers of the world and learn about them. Basically ANCHOR, or Automated Network of Crystal Harmonizers for Optical Rendering, is a means of communicating with the thymosphere and with us. I don’t want to bore you with the details, but with it you can send and receive spirit energy through our network and give directions to Espers that have bonded to you. When you join, we’ll give you a starting Esper, which you can use to explore the thymosphere. In order for us to gain sufficient data, we want you to bond with as many Espers as possible. Unfortunately, this can only be done by weakening them and bonding them with crystal energy. This is convenient because, as it turns out, pretty much whenever you engage with an Esper right now, they’re looking for a fight. When you bond with an Esper, you can direct its behavior and have it fight for you in battle, which will help you bond with even more Espers. In order for us to collect data, we’ll need you to bond with as many Espers as possible. We still don’t know much about Espers yet, especially Espers from different parts of the globe. Through your ANCHOR we can send you a wide variety of spectral items that will help you better capture Espers. We can even remotely heal your Espers through your ANCHOR Vault once an hour. Every time you scan an Esper, we’re recording their fighting behaviors and a whole host of characteristics. We can learn even more from Espers you send us. If you catch a lot of Espers and make your team stronger, we’ll upgrade your device so that you can go after some of the bigger Espers. There are some powerful spirits out there, and we don’t want you engaging with them unless you can handle it. Good luck! Lead Agents A Lead Agent will: -Maintain an active presence on the Forums -Help new Agents to adjust and feel welcome when joining the Forums -Defend and maintain the balance of the Thymosphere. A Lead Agent is: -The advance guard for identifying and solving bugs and exploits in Geomon -A source of constructive feedback to Espercorp about the development of the Geomon app -The glue that keeps the community of Espercorp organized, supportive and strong